The Wages of Sin
by GoesKaboom
Summary: When he agreed to work with Igneous, he never though this would be part of the job. Dark fic, oneshot, warnings inside.


The Wages of Sin

**Note: Here's a list of stuff I do own: A pile of laundry, half a bottle of Mountain Dew, a really tiny television, a computer that I'm supposed to be fixing, and art history textbook I'm supposed to be studying. Notice that _Wedding Peach_ is not on it.**

**Warning: Dub-con, heavy (but not explicit) sexual content, some language, self-harm, slash- Igneous/Takuro pairing **

_The wages of sin is death, one of the saddest, but profoundest truths of the world. Sin is the master of his servant and pays wages. - _Romans 6:23, People's New Testament Biblical Commentary

There are a few words that Takuro Amano dreads hearing. They aren't the sorts of words that most teenagers would prefer to avoid. Oh no. If it was that simple, he would only be worried about phrases like "Alright class, clear your desks for your final exam," "You were texting in my class! Bring your cell phone up here!" or "I'm breaking pu with you." No, if only that last one was coming true...

"Takuro. Come here," the cold voice commands. The boy suppresses a shudder, but knows better than to disobey. After all, he was the one who had contracted with the demon in the first place. Hiding his dread, Takuro shuts the textbook he'd been studying, gets up from the desk, and walks over to the bed where Igneous waits. The demon smiles deviously, eyes taking in every inch of Takuro's slender form.

"Good boy," he purrs, motioning for Takuro to lay down next to him. Takuro obliges, more scared of the consequences that will come if he resists. Igneous grabs him from behind and presses Takuro's smaller form into his body, keeping his hands above Takuro's waist, at least for now. Takuro takes some comfort in this. Maybe Igneous just wants to cuddle. The thought nearly causes him to snort. Yeah, right. Igneous was one of a race of creatures hell-bent on destroying all forms of love. No, he is only after one thing, and one thing only.

"Now isn't this nice?" he hears Igneous breath into hs ear before nibbling gently on the lobe. "The two of us, here, alone..." Takuro represses his instinct to shudder violently when Igneous's hand dips below the waist-band of his pants, gently cupping his front through the thin cotton boxers he wears. Takuro inhales sharply, his traitorous body not recognizing that this was unwanted contact and reacting positively. He can practically _feel_ Igneous' smirking.

"Igneous, please," he pleads, sense of self-preservation be damned. "Can't we just-" a sharp tightening of the demon's hand on his shoulder shuts him up. He is just glad that Igneous didn't decide to squeeze something _else_ in warning...

"You gave me power over your body willingly, Takuro," the demon says. "I give you the power you've always wanted, and in return I get to use your body how I please." Takuro responds by nodding- he doesn't trust himself to respond with his voice.

"I knew you'd see it my way," Igneous replies, starting to gently massage Takuro's front. The bespectacled boy can't bite back a moan and bucks his hips up into the touch, all the while hating himself for it. Igneous laughs, but it is mirthless, cold, empty of everything but sterile, calculating hatred.

"You like that, don't you?" he taunts, pressing Takuro's slender frame even harder into his own body so that Takuro can feel the evidence of the demon's arousal. Takuro's breath hitches in fear.

"Igneous..." he pleads. The demon stares down at him, an unreadable expression on his face. Finally, after what seems like years of silence, he speaks.

"Take your clothes off," he orders. Takuro pales. It's obvious that he finds sex with Igneous repulsive. For a split second, the demon considers just ripping his host's pants off and taking him right then and there, but decides against it. He wants Takuro willing, pliable. So he looks down at him, a patronizing smile on his face.

"I'm not going to rape you, Takuro," he says. Takuro can't say that he finds that assurance very reassuring, but decides to obey, hoping to keep Igneous from getting angry with him. As Takuro undresses, Igneous does the same. When the two of them are divested of any garments, the demon grabs the human and pulls him into him, their nude chests touching, Takuro's limp organ pressing into Igneous's arousal. Well, Igneous can't have that- Takuro was _his_, and he was always relatively kind to his things. He takes both of them in his palm and moves the hand up and down, up and down. Takuro squeezes his eyes shut and grits his teeth. It's obvious that he's enjoying it, against his will.

Takuro shuts his eyes, trying to forget exactly who it is that's touching him. If he closes his eyes and thinks very hard, for a split second he can pretend that it's Hinagiku's hand on him, that it's Hinagiku making him feel this way. But Hinagiku's hand wouldn't be so large and calloused. Hinagiku would be much more gentle. Every time he manages to picture his childhood friend's face, Igneous's smug visage appears in his mind's eye.

Despite all of this, however, it feels _nice_ to have someone touching him. Before long, the pressure reaches critical mass and Takuro releases, feeling something spatter against his stomach. Seconds later, Igneous falls over the brink as well, and more stickiness erupts onto Takuro. He's panting hard now, looking down at his dirtied stomach. Igneous regards him cooly.

"That's disgusting. Go take a shower," he orders. It's always like this. Once he's brought Takuro off and achieved his own "little death," Igneous always sends Takuro out of his sight, hating to see that evidence of what a love-related act can leave. And Takuro has no problem with that. After they finish, he always feels so dirty, and used. He gathers up his clothes and scurries off to the bathroom, utterly disgusted with himself. If he'd know what contracting with that demon would entail, he never would have agreed to it. But it was too late. In return for the powers Igneous gave him, Takuro has to perform this degrading duty whenever the demon wants it.

Takuro looks down at that accursed bracelet snapped to his arm. He's tried to remove it so many times, so many times, and every single time he'd failed. But maybe... Takuro muses as he looks at the razor he uses to shave. Maybe if he died, maybe then he'd be free of this nightmarish duty. With trembling hands, Takuro picks up the blade and holds it to his wrist, deciding to try to cut off the bracelet first, before he did anything rash. It stays as firmly attached as ever.

With tears running down his cheeks now, Takuro holds the blade to his vein and presses down. It stings. But he bears it, hoping that it will free him from Igneous's clutches. He slumps down in the shower, to wait for the end to come.

Igneous realizes something is wrong when he feels a sharp pain in his own wrist. It's not as though he really cares about the human, but if he's dying that could be bad. Igneous flings open the bathroom door, only to stand in shock as he sees the red blood pouring from Takuro's wrists. Sighing, he opens the shower door, picks Takuro up in the manner that one picks up a bride (the irony not lost on the demon) and carries him back to his room, before performing the healing spells all demons knew in case of an emergency like this.

So Takuro thought death would free him, huh? Igneous muses, a dark smirk finding its way onto his lips. Pathetic human. When he dies, he will stay with Igneous. Forever.

He belongs to him.

End

Author's Comments:

I'm on a roll with oneshots recently...

Um, this fic. Yeah. I feel dirty writing this, especially because _Wedding Peach_ was one of the first manga and anime I read/saw in my life, while I was in grade school. I kind of feel like I'm corrupting my precious childhood memories by writing this, but even back then I thought the relationship between Takuro and Igneous was kind of... suggestive.

In all actuality I haven't read or watched the series in years. I really have no idea where this came from, but I was walking to class this morning and suddenly this idea popped into my head. I don't know, maybe I saw something that triggered my memories, but to be perfectly honest, I don't know. It's also a lot darker than most of what I write, but I've also been kind of depressed recently (life is... not going very well. It's very likely I'm going to lose a friend to illness, as well as my gran, who's been on the decline recently, as well as going through an extremely stressful mood, trying to launch a business, and beginning to work towards a degree), so I'm thinking that might be part of the reason my writing's been so dark recently.

I'd like to thank anyone who actually read this, considering it's a dub-con fic set in a happy, love-filled show. There's something wrong with me...

-Kaboom


End file.
